Thomas/Rayman (RayEngine)
Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini - (Edward and Houdini are both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - (Belle and Betilla the Fairy are both have names starting with "Be") *Coaches as The Electoons *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bzzit *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarayzan - (Casey Jr. and Tarayzan are both nice) *James as The Musician - (James and The Musician are both vain) *Duck as Joe - (Duck and Joe are both wear green and western) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Mr. Dark - (Alfred and Mr. Dark are both evil and mean) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *Mute (from Mad Bomber) as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, The Robo Pirates, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dark Rayman - (Evil Thomas and Dark Rayman are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Rayman) *Gordon as Globox - (Gordon and Globox are both wear blue, have the same letter 'G', have six letters in one name, and helpful friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Murfy - (Percy and Murfy are both small and wear green) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey - (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Bulgy as Ninjaws - (Bulgy and Ninjaws are both evil) *Ghost Engines as Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel - (Arry and Axel are both have four letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'A') *Bert as Foutch - (Bert and Foutch are both have the letter 'T' at the end of one name and the other letter 'T' is between the letters 'U' and 'C') *Toby as Polokus - (Toby and Polokus are both old) *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both big and strong) *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Gordon and Globox and best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam - (Toad and Ssssam are both western) *George as Jano - (George and Jano are both wear green and evil) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Carmen the Whale - (Tillie and Carmen the Whale are both beautiful) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Grolem 13 - (Farnsworth and Grolem 13 are both strong, tough, and attempt to kill Thomas and Rayman) *Neville as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - (Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus' voice suits Neville)) *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur - (Diesel 10 and The Robot Dinosaur are both strong, evil, chase the intruders and attempt to eat them) *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bimbette - (Bimbette's voice suits Emma) *Mavis as Razorwife - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Rosie as Tily - (Rosie and Tily are both cute) *Oliver as Otto Psi - (Oliver and Otto Psi are both named begins with the letter 'O') *Donald as Romeo Patti *Douglas as Gonzo *Duncan as Andre - (Duncan and Andre are both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Begoniax - (Begoniax's voice suits Daisy) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Reflux the Knaaren - (Cerberus and Reflux the Knaaren are both big, strong, evil, poweful, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer *Smudger as The Magician *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama - (The Chinese Dragon and Big Mama are both scary) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Rayman It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Houdini MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Electoons Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Bzzit Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Tarayzan JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as The Musician Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Joe Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Mr. Dark Troublesome Trucks as The Freight Cars..jpg|Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons Mute2018.jpg|Mute as Moskito More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, The Robo Pirates, and Raving Rabbids Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Darkman WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Globox ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Murfy Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children.png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Emily.png.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Ninjaws Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form)..png|Ghost Engine 1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine 2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine 4. Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form).png|Ghost Engine 5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (Ghost Version).png|Ghost Engine 6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) (Surprised Face).png|and Ghost 7 as Zombie Chickens IronArryModel.png|Arry as Axel IronBertModel.png|Bert as Foutch HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Polokus 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Clark Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Uglette Escape62.png|Toad as Ssssam GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Jano Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Carmen the Whale Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Grolem 13 Neville.png|Neville as Umber (a.k.a Stone Colossus) MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Hardrox Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Bimbette Mavis9.png|Mavis as Razorwife Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tily Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Otto Psi TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Romeo Patti DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Gonzo PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Andre Narrow Gauge Trucks..png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums HorridLorry15.png|Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Razoff It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Begoniax Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as The Photographer Granpuff39.png|Smudger as The Magician Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017